


Backtalk

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Punishment, Roleplay, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: In a heated roleplay, Terzo gets rough with you.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Backtalk

You knew you were in trouble the moment you said it.

Papa's eyes narrow, and he looks at you. "Don't talk back to me."

You swallow, and get down to your knees. "Yes, Papa." He sees how you've fallen to your knees for him, and nods. 

"You crumble so easily for me. You like it, eh? You like it when your Papa orders you around, gets rough with you?" He slaps your face surprisingly hard, and you clutch your cheek, letting out a moan.

"Yeah..."

"You like to get taught a lesson for running your mouth?" He slaps your other cheek, and tears sting your eyes as the pain goes straight to your pussy. You grind down against your heel. 

"Yeah, Papa." He grabs your chin roughly, so roughly you almost consider tapping out, but don't. He shakes your head around a little. 

"You like running your mouth? I will put it to better use I think, si? I think I will use it myself, in fact." He unzips his pants, and you stick out your tongue waiting for him. He grabs you by the hair, jerking you forward and pointing a gloved finger in your face.

"Close your mouth, you little fucking slut. I will fill it with my cock when I want to, and we will see if you can still talk back to me, eh?" He tugs you in again, and takes himself out of his pants. He guides your mouth onto him, barely letting you close your lips each time before teasing your mouth back off. You’re nearly crying in desperate need when he finally lets you take him more than an inch, and gives a rough thrust, knocking you onto your back. 

He grabs you by the shirt and pulls you back up like a rag doll, holding his cock and sliding it back down your throat. You try to make an effort yourself, scrambling to hold him and work your own mouth, but Papa isn't having it. He wants to use you.

"Look at how pathetic you look, Sorella," he growls, "You like to be used for Papa's pleasure? You are nothing but a mouth to me. I should toss you to my ghouls and everyone who needs a good fuck in this Church, I'm sure you would like it, mm?" He grabs your chin again. "Eh?!"

"Y-yeah..."

"Swallow my cum, my sweet little whore. I know you love my taste to linger in your mouth after Papa has emptied himself into his slut." You moan around his cock, and he throbs from the vibration. You pop off, and Papa growls, taking over with his hand.

" thought I told you, I'm going to cum in that mouth."

"Cum on my face instead?" you beg. "Please, _please_ Papa. I want to be fuckin’ covered in it."

He groans, looking down on you. He tugs your hair sharply and lets out a long moan, hand blurring on himself. You hold your tongue out, batting your eyelashes, and Papa lets out a desperate grunt, blowing his load all over your face. You feel the first rope of cum hit your cheek, then Papa aims better, getting the next spurt on your tongue, then in your hair, and a little on your chin. You lick up what you can, and feel a couple drops drip down to your tits. Dragging your thumb through it, you lick that up too. 

He regards you, covered in his seed. "So beautiful, painted in white," he breathes. “Like a fallen angel, covered in the sin of One Below.” He beckons you up, and tugs you in for a searing kiss, lapping up the cum on your lips. When he lets you go, he dabs at the corner of his mouth with a handkerchief from his pocket like he's just eaten a fine meal. "Let this be a lesson for next time, Sister. Do not disobey your Papa."

You sigh, smiling. "Right. Thanks for indulging me." A smile starts to cross his face, and he giggles a little.

"I could get used to this. This, eh... role playing! Very hot!"


End file.
